


Uncomfortable

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interactions between Loire and Caraway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit AU-ish. I'm thinking after the war

During the countless functions that were held, a small amount of them actually required both President Laguna and General Caraway to be there.

There was yet, even a smaller handful that required them to interact.

For an outsider, someone who didn't know either man well, you couldn't tell that was any sort of unease between them.  
For those who knew them, the signals were loud and clear.

Caraway gripped hands tighter, held on with a vice like grip. He stood straighter and was almost rigid in his actions. It was bad enough that even Rinoa, who had been estranged from him for a while could see it.

Laguna, however, his actions were jerky, a little less coordinated - which was saying a lot. Many considered him to be a klutz on a good day but around the other man, he spilt wine more, dropped things repeatedly and tripped over his own feet. His laughter was dulled and nervous, came in random high-pitched bursts that caused people to look, to stare.

When they were actually put together, at the head of a table, you could see one pale and sweat while the other sits stock still and breathe with shallow breaths.

Needless to say, the conversations between the two were short and not very sweet. They could never get past the stage of brief small talk, past the weather or even a feigned interest in a sports team.

There were sighs of relief from both parties, sometimes audible by others - sometimes not, when one or the other was called away. 

Their children however, were proud of them. Proud that they didn't cause embarrassment, or more embarrassment than what was already done by an uncomfortable situation. They were proud that they didn't turn into children and pick fights and argue over seemingly meaningless things.


End file.
